Tuons-les
by Lyla0i
Summary: Un silence s'abat sur la plaine. Tes amis et toi ne savez que penser, tous les cinq avez refusé de servir le Lord Noir. Mais la rancœur et la haine des vainqueurs se tourne vers vous. Vous devez fuir pour ne pas mourir Défi du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur, écrit sur la musique Tuons la bête extrait du film La Belle et la Bête de 2017.


_Bonjour à tous !_

Pour fêter le printemps, le_ groupe _**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**_ a proposé un défi en chanson._ Chaque personne dans le groupe a proposé 1 ou 2 chansons et a écrit sur une ou plusieurs des musiques proposées.

Écrit sur la musique « _Tuons la bête_ » extrait du film « La Belle et la Bête » de 2017, proposée par Syrène.

* * *

_Quelques rappels avant de débuter cet OS :_

_Comme très souvent avec mes fics celle-ci est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles, homophobes..._

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Cet OS est un UA. Il se passe à la fin de la bataille de Poudlard lorsqu'une chasse aux Mangemorts débute._

_Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Tuons-les !**

Un silence s'abat sur la plaine. Tes amis et toi ne savez que penser, tous les cinq avez refusé de servir le Lord Noir. Vos parents avaient eu des réactions différentes, certains avaient blâmé tes amis de refuser de servir leur seigneur, mais les tiens avaient été fiers de toi, de te voir apprendre de leurs erreurs et de refuser de te prosterner. Malgré la crainte d'être punis par leur maître, ils n'avaient pas essayé de te faire changer d'avis.

Tes amis et toi vous étiez réfugiés chez Abelfort. Il vous avait aidé à ne pas être retrouvés par les mangemorts et c'est grâce à lui, sur son toit, qui vous aviez pu suivre le combat. Un sort vous permettait de voir ce qu'Albelfort voyait grâce à une amulette que votre ami portait à son cou. De nombreux sentiments vous ont traversé durant cette bataille : la peur pour vos proches, l'horreur des morts qui défilaient sous vos yeux, la détresse de voir vos parents tués… Tu n'as pas cherché à retenir tes larmes, tu savais que ça pouvait arriver mais être prévenu n'a pas empêché la détresse et le chagrin de t'envahir, te donnant l'impression d'un énorme vide dans ton cœur.

Et soudain, vous l'avez vu mais aussi ressentie : la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Détruit par Potter. Abelfort a dû se tourner vers le lieu du duel car vous voyez soudain le Sauveur, au sol, ses inséparables amis à ses côtés. Un silence pesant s'est installé sur le champ de bataille, jusqu'à vous, à Pré-au-Lard. Puis, finalement, des Aurors réagissent, sortent leurs baguettes et lancent un sort anti-transplanage en même temps qu'ils encerclent les mangemorts survivants.

« **Ma fille ! **» Hurle un homme.

Un mangemort ricane. Un sort fuse, tu vois le mangemort s'écrouler, mort. Les aurores ne réagissent pas, une incertitude plane. Tu crains soudain le pire. Tu as raison. Des dizaines de sorts fusent soudain, tous les mangemorts tombent au sol sans que les aurores ne semblent vouloir s'y intéresser.

« **Il faut trouver les autres ! **» Crie l'homme dont la fille a été tuée.

« **Quels autres ? **» Demande quelqu'un.

« **Leurs enfants ! Vous ne croyez pas que les enfants de mangemorts en âge de se battre n'ont pas suivi les traces de leurs parents ? **» Répond l'homme, hargneux.

« **Ils vont vouloir les venger ! **» Ajouta une femme.

« **Prendre la place de leur maître et suivre ses pas. **» Surenchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

« **Ils tueront nos enfants si nous ne faisons rien **», confirma une autre.

« **Tuons-les ! **» Répondit la foule.

Tu réalises soudain l'horreur de la situation et le danger pour tes amis et toi.

« **Arrêtez ! **» Crie Abelfort, mais un Stupéfix le touche en pleine poitrine et vous perdez la vue sur ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Malgré cela vous entendez des clameurs en provenance de Poudlard. Très peu de phrases vous parviennent mais celles que vous comprenez vous font fuir le toit.

« **A vos balais ! **» Entendez-vous distinctement. Vous décidez de faire de même. Sans aucune hésitation, vous allez à la boutique de balais du village.

« **Tuons-les ! **»

Sans scrupules, tu brises la vitrine d'un sort et vous y entrez pour vous saisir chacun d'un balai.

Tu entends un chant guerrier s'élever derrière toi, tu ne cherche pas à le reconnaître et décolle le plus rapidement possible. Tu sais que tes amis sont derrière toi. Horreur, terreur, ces mots ne sont pas assez forts pour exprimer ce que tu ressens. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas transplaner et les cheminées vous feraient prendre, la seule possibilité que tes amis et toi avez est de voler plus vite qu'eux. D'aller plus vite et le plus loin possible. Peut-être changer de pays. L'idée fait son chemin dans ton esprit. Il y a un portoloin clandestin dans la maison de vacances de ta famille. Elle est loin, sur la côte, à au moins cinq heures de vol. Mais avez-vous vraiment le choix ?

La clameur de vos poursuivants est toujours derrière vous. Tu as même l'impression qu'elle grossit à chaque fois que vous passez un village.

Un sort frôle ta tête. Tu jettes un coup d'œil derrière toi. Tu vois l'homme qui a lancé cette battue accompagné de deux ou trois autres sorciers. Tu n'en connais aucun et cet homme n'a sûrement rien à te reprocher à part être enfant de mangemorts. Le reste de la meute les suit un peu en arrière, entonnant ce chant que tu détestes déjà. D'autres sorts fusent sur vous. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tes amis non plus, vous sortez vos baguettes et lancez des sorts non-mortels… même si tu sais que l'homme que tu as stupéfixé mourra en touchant le sol. Mais tu n'as pas de scrupules, c'est eux ou toi.

« **Ils sont là ! Tuons-les ! **»Crie une femme de la meute, celle-ci semble accélérer d'un coup. Les sorts pleuvent sur vous. Chacun d'entre vous invoque un bouclier et vous vous concentrez pour aller le plus vite possible.

« **Non ! **» Entends-tu derrière toi. Tu jettes un coup d'œil et ne peux que remarquer l'absence d'un de tes amis. Tu sens les larmes te monter aux yeux mais tu les chasses rageusement, ce n'est pas le moment.

La colère et la douleur prennent le pas sur ta peur. Tu décides de prendre un risque et descends vers le sol. Tu te dis que la meute aura plus de difficultés à vous chasser avec les obstacles au sol et au moins, si vous êtes touchés, la chute ne vous sera pas fatale. Tu sais que c'est risqué, mais vous êtes trop exposés dans le ciel.

Tu te concentres sur ton environnement et essaies d'oublier les clameurs et les aboiements des forcenés qui vous pourchassent. Tu regardes les panneaux en ville et es rassuré de constater que vous êtes dans la bonne direction, par contre vous avez à peine fait un quart du chemin. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous fuyez ainsi. De toutes façon tu n'as pas le temps d'y réfléchir, tu réagis à l'instinct. Comme un cerf lors d'une chasse à courre, ta survie dépend de ta vitesse à t'éloigner des limiers.

Tu slalomes entre les maisons puis suis une route de campagne sur laquelle tu tente encore d'accélérer. Tu as froid, le vent te fait mal aux yeux et aux oreilles, il te gèle les doigts. Tu te lance un petit sort de réchauffement pour ne pas être ralenti par ça. Des sorts te frôlent à nouveau, tu en sens un rebondir sur ton bouclier que tu renforces immédiatement.

Tu vois un village un peu plus loin et espères qu'il fera ralentir tes assaillants. Tu accélères, tu ne risques pas un regard en arrière. Vite, tu t'engouffres entre les maisons. Tu repères un tunnel ferroviaire dans lequel tu t'engages. Le tunnel est long. Une lumière t'aveugle quelques instants mais tu as le réflexe de te coller au plafond. La sirène du train te déchire les tympans et l'appel d'air qu'il fait en te frôlant manque de peu de t'emmener avec lui, mais tu tiens bon et continues ta route.

En sortant du tunnel, tu risques un regard en arrière et vois que seulement deux de tes amis te suivent. Tu espères ne pas être responsable de l'absence du troisième. Tu ne vois pas vos poursuivants mais ne ralentis pas pour autant.

Tu continues de voler longtemps, vérifiant régulièrement que tes amis te suivent. Tu n'entends plus le chant ni les cris et ne vois plus la meute. Auraient-ils abandonné ? Tu en doutes mais ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'espérer. Tu vois que tes amis sont épuisés, tout comme toi. Vous ralentissez légèrement malgré l'appréhension qui te tord le ventre. Vous avez repris un petit peu d'altitude, tu peux apercevoir la côte. Elle semble tellement loin encore… mais votre billet de sortie du pays est là-bas. Vous devez continuer d'avancer.

Alors que vous survolez une petit bourg, des sorciers sur des balais surgissent des ruelles et vous encerclent. Tu ne sais pas comment ils ont su que vous passeriez par là, mais de toute évidence ils vous attendaient. Tu reconnais sans peine le forcené responsable de cette chasse à l'homme. Il est décidé à vous tuer, tu le sais, tu le vois dans son regard.

Sans hésitation, tu plonges entre eux. Ton cœur bat vite, ta peur stimule l'adrénaline dans ton sang. Tu entends les sorts lancés, les cris des prédateurs derrière toi. Tu n'aimes pas être une proie, mais pour rien au monde tu ne les laisserais t'avoir.

Tu ressens soudain un choc violent et tu es projeté dans les airs. Tu tombes douloureusement au sol et roules sur plusieurs mètres. Tu as mal partout. Tes mains, tes genoux sont en sang, mais tu sais que tu es certainement plus blessé que cela. Tu te relèves, ta tête tourne. Tu ne peux plus espérer leur échapper. Tu décides de demander de l'aide à la seule personne pouvant arrêter tout ça : Potter. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt mais ne t'appesantis pas sur la question. Tu envoies rapidement ton patronus puis regardes autour de toi.

Ton meilleur ami se relève, il a l'air d'être dans le même état que toi, mais c'est le seul de tes amis qui se relève. Vous ne prenez pas le temps de vérifier la mort de votre ami et partez en courant. Tu lances des sorts à l'aveuglette derrière toi, espérant ralentir tes adversaires.

Ton ami pousse la porte d'une église, tu le suis à l'intérieur. Vous érigez un bouclier sur l'entrée, mais tu sais qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Tu traverses l'église à la recherche d'une sortie. Tu es effrayé. Ils vont te tuer. Tu as l'impression d'être une souris donnée en repas à un serpent.

Ton ami te regarde, tu vois le reflet de ta peur dans ses yeux.

La porte explose et vos yeux se remplissent de terreur, mais vous êtes prêts à vous battre. Baguette au poing, tu te mets en garde, lui aussi.

Le premier sort fuse. Tu le pares et ripostes. Bientôt de nombreux sorts volent dans l'église, faisant exploser les vitraux.

Tu entends le « pop » caractéristique des elfes de maison. Tu sens un contact sur ta cuisse puis la désagréable sensation du transplanage. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois être soulagé ou inquiet. Le deuxième prédomine en toi.

Tu tombes brusquement au sol et entends le « pop » à nouveau. Tu regardes autour de toi et ne vois que ton ami. Vous êtes seuls dans une maisonnette en bois à première vue. Seuls des sons te proviennent de l'extérieur.

« **Bonjour ! **»

« **Bonjour Belle ! **»

« **Bonjour monsieur !**

« **Où est-ce que tu vas ? **»

« **Chez mon ami le libraire, je viens de terminer une merveilleuse histoire à propos d'un ogre et du roi des haricots... **»

« **Très intéressant. Marie, mes baguettes et que ça saute ! **»

Entends-tu à l'extérieur. Ces paroles en français que tu comprends à peine te soulagent. Tu exploses d'un rire nerveux dans lequel ton ami te rejoint, toute la tension retombe et tu prends conscience de ton épuisement. Un mélange d'émotions et de pensées t'envahissent et te bouleversent, mais tu choisis de te concentrer sur la suite : manger, vous soigner, dormir. Par-dessus toutes tes pensées, il y en a une que tu ne veux pas nier : vous êtes en vie, ton meilleur ami et toi avez survécu, la chasse est finie. Vous êtes en sécurité. Les choses ne pourront qu'aller mieux à partir de maintenant.

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

_J'ai écrit un deuxième OS pour ce challenge : "**J'ai rendez-vous**", n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour._

_A bientôt_


End file.
